Nine Long Months
by VickyT36
Summary: (An AU of Start Your Engines), Herschel and Sticky find out they're pregnant with their first child, can they survive the next nine long months? Read to find out. (Herschel Nougatson, and Ella belong to Captain Alaska)
1. Feeling Nauseous

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another Sugar Rush fanfic enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Feeling Nauseous  
**

In the game of Sugar Rush Herschel Nougatson had just woken up to see his wife Sticky still sleeping by his side. He leaned down, and kissed her nose. Sticky opened her eyes, and smiled at her husband.

"Morning Mr. Nougatson." said Sticky, sitting up. "Good morning, Mrs. Nougatson." said Herschel. The two kissed, but suddenly, Sticky pulled away, and hurried to the bathroom.

When Herschel saw that he exhaled into his hand, and smell it. "I didn't know my morning breath was that bad." he said. A while later Herschel was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Then Sticky came in wearing her teal robe and slippers. Their puppy Oreo came and barked happily at her. "Good morning, to you too, Oreo." said Sticky. "Hey, Darlin', feeling any better. I didn't mean to make you sick with me morning breath." said Herschel.

"(Chuckles), it wasn't your breath, Hershey, but for some reason I just felt nauseous all of a sudden." explained Sticky. "Well, if you still feel that way I made you some graham cracker toast." said Herschel.

"Thanks, Hershey." said Sticky, walking over to the toaster and take a piece out. After the two ate breakfast the two started to leave for the races, but Sticky began feeling sick again.

"Wipp, maybe you should sit today out." Herschel suggested from outside the bathroom door. "Well, all right." said Sticky, before she started throwing up again.

"All right, I'll be in at closing time, after the roster race. Oreo you take good care of her, okay mate?" Herschel asked the devil dog puppy. Oreo barked. Herschel patted his head, and left the house in his Wonderboy.

When Sticky came out Oreo let her to bed. "Thank you, Oreo." said Sticky as she got back in bed. Oreo jumped up on the bed, and snuggled next to her.

* * *

A few hours later the arcade closed, and the racers had just finished their Random Roster Race. "Well that was a great race mates, but I better get back to Sticky." said Herschel.

"Tell Sticky we hope she feels better." said Minty. "I will, see you all later." said Herschel, as he headed for his kart. "Hey, Herschel." called a voice. He turned around, and saw Rancis walking towards him.

"What's up, Rancis?" he asked. "I just wanted to tell you, that you may want to take Sticky to Dr. Mario's." said Rancis. "Why?" asked Herschel. "Trust me, you may want to do it, from one friend to another." explained Rancis.

"Well okay." said Herschel, and he got into his kart, and drove off. When he got home, he went inside, and into his room, to see Sticky reading a book, with Oreo in her lap.

"Hey, darlin', feeling any better?" asked Herschel, after he kissed her. "A little, but I still feel kinda queasy, especially around her." said Sticky, rubbing her lower stomach.

"Well, Rancis said we should probably go to Dr. Mario." said Herschel. "Why would he say that?" asked Sticky. "I don't know, maybe he thinks it's a virus or something." said Herschel.

* * *

The two then left Sugar Rush and drove to Dr. Mario's. The two then waited in the waiting room. "Mr. and Mrs. Nougatson, Dr. Mario will see you now." said Nurse Peach.

The couple walked through the door, and Nurse Daisy escorted them into an examination room. "You think I'm okay, Hershey?" asked Sticky. "I'm sure everything's okay, but if not I'll be here take care of you." said Herschel taking her hands into his.

Then Dr. Mario came in. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Nougatson you asked to come in because you've been feeling really nauseous lately?" asked Dr. Mario. "Yes." answered Sticky.

"Have you been feeling light-headed lately?" asked Dr. Mario. "Come to think of it yes." said Sticky. "Hmm, Sticky I'm going to need to take a blood sample." said Dr. Mario, setting down his clipboard, and taking a syringe out of one of his drawers.

"A blood sample, is that really necessary?" asked Sticky. "It's just standard procedure, Mrs. Nougatson." said Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario pulled up her fire suit sleeve up, and tied some tape around her arm.

Sticky held Herschel's hand, and Dr. Mario collected the sample. "I'll just have this tested, and we'll find out what the problem is." said Dr. Mario, and he left the room.

The two waited for about 15 minutes, until Dr. Mario and Nurse Daisy came in. "Well we finished the blood test." said Dr. Mario. "So what is Doc, some kind of virus?" asked Herschel.

Dr. Mario and Nurse Daisy giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Sticky. "Mr. and Mrs. Nougatson, when was the last time you two were...intimate?" asked Nurse Daisy.

The couple looked at each other, then back at the two. "Abut three weeks ago." answered Sticky. "That's just about long enough." said Dr. Mario. "I agree Doctor." said Nurse Daisy.

"Will someone please tell me what is wrong with my wife?" asked Herschel. "Nothing is wrong. Mrs. Nougatson congratulations...you're pregnant." said Nurse Daisy.

**That's chapter 1, please review and comment.**


	2. Telling the Others

**Chapter 2: Telling the Others  
**

"Uh...I'm what?" asked Sticky, in disbelief. "You're pregnant." said Dr. Mario again. Suddenly Herschel started to look a bit pale, and shaky. "Hershey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, fine, I just may need to sit down for a second." said he said, plopping down onto a stool. "Is he okay?" asked Sticky. "Not to worry, Mrs. Nougatson, this is very common for when a man finds out he's going to be a dad." said Dr. Mario.

"Well anyway we'll just make you an appointment in 6 weeks, and here are your prenatal pills." said Nurse Daisy, writing something down on her clipboard, and handing her a bottle of purple pills.

"Thank you." said Sticky, taking them. Once Herschel started feeling himself again, he got up, and walked out with his wife. "Hey, Herschel can you believe it, we're gonna be parents." Sticky squealed, as she took Herschel's hands.

"I know, it's great." he said. "How are we going to tell everyone?" asked Sticky. "Let's just start with Vanellope and Rancis they already have Kevin, so they won't be so surprised." said Herschel.

"Good idea." said Sticky. Back in Sugar Rush the two went to Crumbelina's Cafe. Crumbelina said because they had such a great day of racing she'd treat them all to milkshakes.

"So how'd it go at the doctor's?" asked Vanellope. "Things went well." said Herschel. "Very well." added Sticky. Rancis and Vanellope looked at each other, and then back at them.

"Okay, spill. What's the big secret?" asked Rancis. "Well, Dr. Mario gave us some news." said Herschel. "What news?" asked Vanellope. "Well...I'm pregnant." answered Sticky.

"You're pregnant?" Rancis and Vanellope asked. "You're pregnant!?" yelled Candlehead. Everyone in the cafe turned to face them. "Candlehead!" the four yelled. "Oops, sorry." said Candlehead, covering her mouth.

Everyone quickly ran over to the couple, the girls squealed with Sticky, and the guys congratulated Herschel. "Sticky, OMG congratulations." said Torvald. "Now we'll have two little ones running around Sugar Rush." said Jubileena. "And Kevin will have a playmate." said Vanellope.

"Hersch, my man." said Swizzle, patting him on the back. "Congrats, dude." said Gloyd. "Thank you everyone, thank you, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back home." said Herschel, as Sticky held onto his arm.

"If you guys need anything let us know." called Adorabeezle. Back at their house, they were greeted by Oreo. "Hey, Oreo, guess what, mate." said Herschel. Oreo whined, and had a confused look on his face.

"We're going to have a baby." said Sticky. Suddenly Oreo's face saddened. "Hey, what's wrong boy?" asked Herschel. Oreo got up, and walked into his little doggy bed and curled up sadly.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Herschel. Sticky gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Hershey, Oreo probably thinks because we're having a baby we won't want him anymore." said Sticky.

"Hey, Oreo." said Herschel, walking over to the doggie bed and getting down on his knees. Oreo whined and looked up at him. "Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we don't want you anymore." he said, rubbing his head.

"We'll always love you, and you're not going anywhere." said Sticky, picking him up, and taking him into his arms. "Yeah, you're staying right here with us." said Herschel.

Oreo smiled, barked happily, and licked his masters. "Now that's better." said Herschel, petting him. "Yes, this family wouldn't be complete without you Oreo." said Sticky, nuzzling him.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and comment (oh and Kevin belongs 2 AgentBM)**


	3. The First Appointment

**Chapter 3: The First Appointment **

Six weeks had passed since Sticky and Herschel found out they were going to have their first child, and she was just getting ready to go to her first appointment. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, I could just close the theater for the day." said Herschel.

"Hershey, I'll be fine, besides the racers have been waiting all week to see The Amazing Spider Man 2." said Sticky. "Well, okay, be careful." said Herschel. Sticky got into her Veloci-Wrapper and drove to Dr. Mario's game.

When she got there, she checked in, and waited. She had to admit she was a little nervous, about her first appointment. What if something was wrong? "Sticky Nougatson, Dr. Mario will see you now." said Nurse Peach.

Nurse Peach escorted her into an examination room, and told her to change into a hospital gown. She sat down into the chair, and put her feet on the stirrups. Dr. Mario then came in, putting on his gloves.

"Hello, Mrs. Nougatson, and how's our little mother to be?" he asked. "Oh, I'm just fine, for the most part." said Sticky. After Dr. Mario checked everything he told Sticky that everything looked normal.

"Well, that's a relief." said Sticky. "Well, now you should start preparing for the side effects." said Dr. Mario, taking his gloves off. "Side effects?" asked Sticky. "Yes, as your pregnancy develops, you'll experience moodiness, sore and or swollen feet and ankles, back pain, increased bladder pressure, shortness of breath, an increase in appetite, and the biggest thing weight gain." he explained.

"Oh, okay." said Sticky. Sticky left the doctor's and went back home. When she got there she sat on the couch, she felt a little scared. "Hey, Wipp, I'm home. How'd your appointment go...what's wrong?" said Herschel, as she walked in and saw his wife.

"Everything's fine, Dr. Mario said everything looks normal." said Sticky. "Then what's wrong?" asked Herschel, as he sat down next to her. "Hershey, I'm a little scared, Dr. Mario mentioned all the side effects of pregnancy, and what if something goes wrong, or what if...I drive you away?" said Sticky.

Herschel took her hands into his. "Sticky listen, I know this is scary for you, heck it's scary for me. But we'll get through it together, and I'm not going anywhere." said he said.

Sticky smiled, and the two kissed. "Well, as long as we have each other, we'll get through these next nine months." said Sticky, placing her hand lovingly on her stomach.

**That's chapter 3, please review and comment.**


	4. Crazy Cravings

**Chapter 4: Crazy Cravings  
**

Sticky sat at the kitchen table eating Oreo cookies. But she wasn't just eating them plain, she was dipping them in chocolate syrup, peanut butter, and spraying whipped cream on them.

"Hey Wipp." said Herschel as he walked into the kitchen, he then saw the empty Oreo pack in the trash. "Eh, hungry are we?" he asked nervously. "I don't know why but I've been craving Oreos, can see why you like them so much." said Sticky, popping another one into her mouth.

"Well, while I'm out today, I'll be sure to pick up some more." said Herschel. "Thanks, sweetie, by the way, I'm go visit the other girls, I'll see you later." said Sticky, getting up.

The two tried to hug, but Herschel could hug her all the way. Her belly had gotten a little larger over the pass few weeks. "Oh (giggles), sorry." said Sticky. The two hugged each other's arms, and left.

"Oh, Sticky take Wonderboy." said Herschel. "But, Hershey, that's your kart." said Sticky. "Yeah, but Wonderboy can drive itself." said Herschel. "Well, okay, bye." said Sticky, as she walked into the garage.

"Hey, Wonderboy." said Sticky, as she got in. "Hello Mrs. Nougatson, where can I take you today?" asked Wonderboy. "To the castle." said Sticky. "As you wish." he said. The garage door opened, and Wonderboy took Sticky to the castle.

When they got there, Sticky was about to open the door, when Wonderboy did it for her. "Allow me, miss." he said. "Thanks, I'll be out later." said Sticky, as she walked up to the door.

When she knocked Sour Bill answered it, invited her in, and led her to Vanellope's room, where all the other girls were. When Sticky stepped inside she was swarmed.

"Hey, Sticky." said Candlehead. "You look great." said Adorabeezle. "You're getting bigger every day." said Jubileena. Luckily her sisters were there to help her. "All right, everyone give her some room." said Minty, motioning them to back up, and Torvald did the same.

Vanellope offered Sticky a chair, which she gladly took. "So Sticky, how have you and Herschel been holding up?" asked Adorabeezle. "Oh, we've been fine." answered Sticky.

"Have you had any strange cravings yet?" asked Candlehead. "So far I've just been craving Oreos." said Sticky. All the girls looked at her. "All right, I've been dipping them in chocolate syrup, peanut butter, and adding whipped cream." she admitted.

After a while the girls started going downstairs to the dining room to have a snack. When they got there, they saw Sour Bill trying to feed Kevin, but not succeeding.

"I'll feed him, Bill." said Vanellope. "Great, I'll be in the bathroom cleaning up." said Bill, in his depressed tone, as he dripped baby food all over the floor as he left.

"Hey, Vanellope?" asked Sticky. "Yeah?" asked Vanellope. "Were you and Rancis a little nervous, when you first found out you were pregnant?" she asked. "A little, but it's all worth it, when you're holding this in your hands." said Vanellope, as she picked Kevin up, and help him in her arms.

Sticky smiled, it would be worth it, to see and hold hers and Herschel's baby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Herschel was at the grocery store, getting more Oreos for Sticky's cravings. While he was grabbing some off the shelves, he heard voices. "I know you like Oreos, Hersch, but I think two packs is enough." said Gloyd. Herschel turned to see Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle.

"Oh, hey guys. No there are for Sticky she's been craving Oreos." Herschel explained. "Listen Herschel, from one husband to another you may want to pick up a few other things." said Rancis.

"Like what?" asked Herschel. "Follow me." said Rancis, walking down the aisle. "I better come to, after all Jubi will be my wife someday." said Swizzle. "And I'll just go to go." said Gloyd.

Back at home, Sticky was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Herschel came in. "Darlin', I'm home." he said. "Hey, Hershey, what's all this?" asked Sticky referring to all the brown grocery bags he was carrying.

"Well at the store I ran into the guys, and Rancis told me some other things I should get for your cravings." he explained. "Other things?" asked Sticky.

"Yeah, see I got it all. Mayo, pickles, chocolate syrup, heavy whip cream, more Oreos, potato chips, ice cream." he said, pulling all the stuff out. Sticky couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, at least I know I'll be taken care off." said Sticky, snuggling up to him.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment (A/N: Kevin belongs 2 Agent BM)  
**


End file.
